Translation
by Honeypot Kitty
Summary: '...my tongue is tied 'cause I can't translate these feeling inside...' -True Love
1. Realization

_Hello everyone! Though my two other stories are on hiatus for now I'll be starting a new one. I'll try to update every week or so, though I won't make any promises. I've mapped out the beginning of this in my head so, yeah. Plus I won't be doing POVs' anymore. So thank you for those who are reading and I promise the author's note for the next chapter won't be so long. (I'll make this one promise to you guys)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or South Park (this disclaimer goes for the rest of this story too btw)_

* * *

><p>'<em>I think about you all the time<em>

_One look my knees get weak, practically die_

_So hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true, true ,true_

_How do I tell, tell you…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle Brofloski was unsure of his feeling for a current person. Actually to tell the truth, he was completely oblivious of his feelings all together. All he knew was that his feelings for his friend had grown into something much more over the years and he wasn't sure when or what they had transformed into. He knew that this feeling wasn't right for a male to feel towards his other male friend. So he decided to push the thought into a corner so deep in his mind that he thought he'd never find it again.<p>

Well, boy was he wrong. Whenever he was around Stan he thought about it. It hung over his head like a dark cloud. When ever he thought of his feelings for Stan he seemed to question his whole entire being. He often zoned out when he thought of this which led to much concern from Stan.

Stan Marsh was the reason Kyle was having all these wacked up thoughts even though he didn't know at all what was going through Kyle's intelligent brain. But because of said brain, Kyle always ended up over thinking things, which meant he came to a wrong conclusion over half the time in lots of ordinary everyday things.

Well, Kyle's going to have to relax a little, geez.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't speak, I'm terrified 'cause if I<em>

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard I'm trying_

_Is this made up or true love…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle chewed on the end of his pencil as he did his Calculus homework. Stan was sprawled out on Kyle's abnormally comfy bed not even taking a peek at the homework that filled his messenger bag. Though he was doing pretty well in school; he was never a homework person and it took quite a bit of Kyle's convincing and help to get it done.<p>

"Ky, I'm boooored."

"Too bad, do something about it."

"That's what you're here for, to entertain me." He smirked.

"Actually, since you're here, it's _your _job to entertain _me_."

"Ok then, ready for a strip tease?" the noirette said getting of the bed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got homework to do. Oh wait, you probably don't understand that since it's not in your vocabulary."

"Harsh."

"It's what I do."

Minutes passed as Kyle worked on his never ending homework and Stan did who knows what. The silence was starting to get to him. He liked hearing Stan constant, mindless remarks. Kyle desperately wanted to turn around to check up on Stan but for some reason he didn't. That reason unknown to him.

"Kyle, we should do something this Friday." Stan piped up. Kyle inwardly sighed in relief, throwing his pencil down knowing he'd never get to it with Stan there. He spun his rotating chair so that he was facing the black-haired teen.

"Got an idea in mind?"

"Maybe like a party or somethin'; my parents are going to Denver for a gay ass concert or some shit."

"What concert?"

"Hell if I know."

"Whatever. So why a party?"

"I haven't gone to a party for ages so why not throw my own; smart or what?" The brunette gave a toothy grin.

"No, it's not smart but I'm in."

"Of course you're in, you're my side kick."

"Gee, thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"So Friday night or something?"

"Yep, lets have it at nine I guess."

"You're parent's will be gone by then?"

"They'll be gone by seven."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Are you dumb; yes."

"Sweet." 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance played signaling that Stan had a call.

"Hold on a sec; it's Wendy."

Kyle rolled his eyes, already tuning out the conversation that hadn't even started yet. He began to lose himself in his own thoughts. He thought of the weird envy he held for Wendy. Not only was it envy held for Wendy, it was jealousy.

_W-Wait, why should I be jealous of Wendy? I mean I guess I am a _little _bit jealous but that's ok for someone to feel that way about their super best friend…right?_

"A penny for you thoughts."

Kyle, who had been pulled out of his mind, looked up to see that same stupid smirk Stan always had on his face. Sometimes he just wished he could rip his smart mouth off and throw it into the trash.

"Stan, you know I'm Jewish and a penny's defiantly not enough to pay for my thoughts."

He chuckled, "Whatever. But like I was going to say, Wendy wanted me to see a stupid movie with her on Friday. What should I say to her?"

"No, of course! If she wants to fucking see you she can see you at the party." _As much as I don't want her to._

"Ok, ok; don't get all pissy on me."

"You know I don't like that girl." Kyle crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't see why not. She nice, funny, smart, ho-"

"Stop! Just stop." Stan laughed at him, mockingly.

"I love seeing you like this! But she's not as nice, funny, smart, or cute as you." He cooed.

"Aww thanks, I feel so loved." Kyle said sarcastically, rolling his emerald eyes once again at his friend. Stan always knew what buttons to push.

"Bubbie, I'm home!" Kyle's mom called from downstairs.

"Hi mom, Stan's here!" Kyle yelled back.

"Does he want to stay over?"

The red-head turned to his friend, "You want to stay?"

"Sure, I'm the one who going to be driving you to school anyway."

"He said sure."

"Ok then, dinner will be ready in an hour you two."

Kyle looker back at Stan, "Oh yeah, about the party Stan; who's coming?"

"Whoever wants to come, I'm not keeping anyone from partying if they want to. I'm going to send a text to everyone about it."

"You do that then."

The Jew leaned back in his chair, relaxing a little bit. The only noises that could be heard were the clicking from Stan's phone and the clattering of pots from downstairs. He couldn't wait till Friday now. He felt like something special was going to happen but he just didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>'…<em>my tongue is tied 'cause I can't translate these feelings inside…'<em>

* * *

><p>Stan and Kyle were now sitting on Kyle's bed, watching old reruns of Terrance and Phillip. Kyle sat with his knees tucked under his chin while Stan had his hands behind his head stretched out on the bed. Though they'd seen all the Terrance and Phillip episodes at least fifty times each they couldn't help but laugh a the childish fart jokes. They'd already eaten dinner of kosher, beef stew and the red-head had finally gotten Stan to do his homework (with a lot of effort might I add). It was nearly eleven and Kyle's mom had warned them at least twice to get ready for bed. Finally Kyle had gotten up to change into his pajamas and Stan simply lay on the bed watching TV.<p>

"You know my mom will get mad if you don't ready for bed."

"I will once I'm finish watching you get dressed."

"Take a picture then, it'll last longer."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Go ahead."

If only Kyle knew that Stan really did take a picture. Not only did he snap a picture he also put it as his wallpaper. Once Kyle was finished dressing he turned around to look at his blue-eyed friend, admiring him.

Kyle was the shortest of their four member group. The group consisted of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman; occasionally Butters. Kenny was the tallest, beating Stan by an inch or two and you know the rest. Though they could all agree that Stan was the most handsome of them all. He had beautiful light blue eyes, ones that could make anyone fall for him. He also was quite muscular and well toned from all those years of football. His messy black hair also looked very good on him; you could even say that it made him look even sexier.

_I shouldn't be thinking this, should I? But it's all so true…_

He could get the best of them all if he wanted. Kyle don't think anyone could every find a flaw in him (except for Cartman, but he always bagged on everyone). Stan was a wonderful friend and could stick up for anyone nor could he runaway from anyone seeking his help. He was like a super-hero.

_My super-hero…_

"Kyle, you're doing it again. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing you should worry about."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

Kyle quickly walked off into the bathroom; not wanting to get any further into their conversation. He was seriously beginning to doubt his sexuality with all the things his brain made him think. He had found a few guys that he had though were a little attractive but not like how he thought of Stan. Stan was a whole different situation. He had a perfect smile, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything. Well, that's how Kyle thought about it.

But Kyle didn't want to question his sexuality like that. He wanted to be normal like everyone else; to have a girlfriend but the mere thought of having a girlfriend made him sick; like it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't that he wanted any old boyfriend, he wanted Stan.

_Oh my god. Do I…do I like Stan? I like Stan? I like Stan. I like the way the sounds. It kind of sounds right. Well, I guess that proves it. I'm officially gay or at least gay for Stan. How about that?_

The thought of it sounded nice and bubbly in the beginning but the real truth of it came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks just seconds later.

_How can I like Stan? He's my super best friend and we're both _guys_. Plus he's got a girlfriend, and might I add that that girlfriend is Wendy Testaburger. The girl that's pretty, nice, funny ,athletic, smart and more. There girl that's got _my _Stanley wrapped around her finger. The girl that I could never accept even if I wanted to. I can't do anything to her either, not with Stan completely head-over-heels for make the perfect couple, it was even in the god damn year book! But I guess I'll have to wait for my chance even if that chance never comes. I'm determined to win Stan over no matter how grossly lovey-dovey that sounds and I don't think anyone can stop me. Lets see them try._

Kyle let his thoughts run as he mindlessly brushed his teeth and washed his face. His mind was still going when he pushed the door open; hitting the noirette who was about to knock on it in the nose.

"Fuck!"

"I'm so sorry Stan!"

Kyle pulled Stan's fingers away from is nose and cupped his face in his hand while inspected the latter's nose. There was a small bruise but his nose wasn't broken. But then Kyle noticed how close he was to the taller boy's face; right in kissing distance. His breath stopped in his throat and his heart picked up a speedy pace. The red-head's cheeks flushed pink and he was completely frozen.

The raven haired teen was also staring at Kyle. He was a little concerned that the other boy was acting this way but it also quite amused. He'd never seen Kyle act like this before. He could even say that it was cute. He liked seeing this Kyle, this embarrassed Kyle.

_Wait, why would Kyle be embarrassed?_

They continued like this, both their mind rushing in thought. Kyle finally came to his senses and snapped away from the taller boy; his face becoming redder with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a second…" the Jew trailed of; looking at everything but Stan.

"Whatever you say, dude." Stan walked past Kyle; not letting his curiosity speak for him. He knew that if he said something he'd probably put pressure on the poor boy. Not enough were he was like Tweek, though.

On the other hand, Kyle was lost in thought once again. He really needed someone to help him understand these weird emotions he was having. What better person then Kenny?

* * *

><p>'…<em>I want to tell you my secrets, I'll tell you everything<em>

_My heart is racing; I'm waiting for some sign from you_

_How do I say it to my true love, true love_

_Tell me you feel it to my true love, true love…'_

* * *

><p><em>So this is the first chapter! I'll clear some things up!<em>

_One- This song was originally going to be the theme of this story but now there will be a new song each chapter._

_Two- I _am _a Katy Perry fan and so some songs will be from her._

_Three- This song is called True Love and it's by Ke$ha and Katy Perry. It's not really mainstream Ke$ha or Katy and it's more cutesy. So, yeah._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope to update this weekend! Kisses!_


	2. Notes

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts! They really made my day. Once I saw all of them I quickly started on this chapter. Thank you Darkslayer18 and xPublicEnemyx for your kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks again. Now I'll get on with the story!_

* * *

><p>'<em>Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say<em>

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better of this way_

_For all the dirty looks…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle ended up with only three hours of sleep that night. Having Stan so close to him was really wrecking his nerves. At one point in the night Stan was in the middle of the bed; leaving Kyle clinging to the sheets, trying not to fall off. What made it worse was that the noirette was so close to him that he could feel his breath on his ear. He knew he couldn't sleep in those conditions but Kyle didn't want to move. He liked being close to Stan even if he was deprived of sleep because of it. He loved watching Stan sleeping figure and hearing his steady breath. His breathing is what eventually lulled the red-head to sleep.<p>

Now it was six in the morning; his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He tiredly shook Stan awake and trudged to the bathroom to inspect the heavy dark circles under his eyes. He looked completely horrible. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and changed into his day clothes; his normal routine. Stan did the same.

Kyle didn't wear his green ushanka as often as he used to, only wearing it for special occasions. His hair had settled down from an afro mess into soft auburn waves that shaped his face perfectly. His hair contrasted perfectly with his emerald eyes that held a mix of emotions. He'd worn glasses but switched to contacts; making his eyes stick out even more.

Now they were in the kitchen; eating Lucky Charms, a quick breakfast since they were already behind. It was uncomfortable silent to Kyle yet he'd been uncomfortable around Stan since his realization the night before. He'd given the brunette a couple of nervous glances here and there. It was finally starting to piss Stan of.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing's wrong!" _Just wonderful, Kyle. You really pulled that one off._

Stan's eye twitched a little. "You're horrible at lying, you know? Why do you even try."

"I'm not lying! I'm fine."

"What ever you say. Did you get any sleep last night, you look like shit."

"N-no, not much."

"Why?"

"_You _kept moving around all night."

"Well, I said I'd sleep on the floor."

"I'd sleep on the floor before I'd let you."

"Then don't complain."

"You're the one that asked."

"You've been acting weird, dude."

"Weird how?"

"What'd you do in that bathroom 'cause once you came out of there you turned into," He motioned his hand at me, "this."

"What? I've always acted like this." The red-head smiled awkwardly.

"You're so stubborn. Let's go, school starts in ten."

"Ok."

They grabbed their bags, stuffed their feet into their shoes, and were out the house in less than a minute. Stan started his new Chevy Colorado that he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday. They were in their sophomore year of high school and it was two weeks from winter break.

Stan chattered on about Wendy and the party as Kyle halfway listened. He was tired of hearing about Wendy. Wendy this, Wendy that. All Kyle wanted was for Stan to pay attention to him, only him. He supposed that was selfish but he couldn't help himself. He let his emotions get the best of him.

Finally they were at school and Kyle was spared. Stan parked the Colorado and they got out the car; quickly running into the school. Stan had Biology while Kyle had Calculus and both their classes were on the other ends of the school. They said there good-bye and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>'…<em>.I'm not okay<em>

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out…'_

* * *

><p>Next block was lunch for Kyle and he couldn't wait. Though he forced himself to listen, those boring classes were starting to get to him. In his Physics class he sat in between Butters and Wendy; just his luck. Sometimes he'd get notes from Wendy asking about Stan but he always replied with a shrug.<p>

But shrugging all the time never ended in his favor. Wendy would force him to be his partner in everything and then he'd have to give a detailed answer on what they'd be going that weekend or what he had for breakfast or if he ever talked about her. The list goes on.

Kyle was tapping his pencil against his desk when a scrunched up piece of paper landed in the space between his arms. He opened the little paper up and read:

_Whts stan plannin this fri?_

The red-head looked over to his SBF's girlfriend and shrugged; the usual. The dark-haired girl poked her bottom lip out in a pout and began scribbling down on a corner of the piece of paper. She ripped the corner off, balled the paper up and flicked it on to Kyle's desk. Again he read:

_Did he say sumthin about me? Did I do sumthin rong?_

Again he shrugged making Wendy's cheeks turn red with frustration. He loved pissing her off. She sighed and turned back to the teacher, pretending to listen.

The teacher closed their lesson, handed them their homework, and let them out a minute earlier than usual. Kyle walked to his locker unaware of the girl that was fallowing him.

"Kyle!" He jumped, turning around to see the same black-haired girl he'd been trying to get away from.

"Ugh, what the fuck do you want now?"

"What is Stan doing this Friday?"

"I don't know, you ask him."

"How can you not know? You know _everything _about him. Maybe even more than I do."

"Of course I now more about him."

"Great, than you can tell me what he's doing on Friday."

"If he wanted you to know, he'd have told you by now don't you think?"

Before she could answer he walked of to the cafeteria as quickly as possible. The girl (he never refers to her by name) was really starting to get on him nerves and he really couldn't stand it. He just wished Stan would dump her already and get with him. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying notes anymore.

He reached the cafeteria and quickly spotted their usual table with Stan already there. He sat down next to him pulling out him own lunch from his backpack.

"The girl wants you."

"I thought I told you not to call her 'the girl'. Her name is Wendy."

"I know that but saying 'the girl' is a lot easier."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask a lot of questions or am I just the lucky person today?"

"Stan!" Wendy swiftly landed in the seat in front of the black-haired teen.

"Kyle won't tell me what you're doing this Friday. You still haven't agreed to go see 'Beastly' with me." She whined.

"Well…I was kind of thinking on having a party of Friday…"

"What! And you were never going to tell me this? I'm your girlfriend and I _need _to know all your plans. And I'll be going even if you don't want me to."

"I didn't say you couldn't go."

"Good. I'll be going now. Bye, honey." She leaned across the table and kissed him right on the lips.

The mere sight of them kissing disgusted him. He hated how Stan let the girl push him around like a little baby or something. He couldn't take it anymore. She was way too needy.

"Stan, you shouldn't let her push you around like that. It makes you look like I pussy."

"I only let her do it so she'll leave me alone faster."

The red-head's face lit up, "It really gets on your nerves that much?"

"I mean she's way to clinging, I wish she'd clam down some."

"You should put her in her place." Kenny sat down followed be the infamous Cartman.

"How?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"That's gay Kenneh. You should tell the bitch straight to her face 'fuck off'. But make sure I'm there when you do it, I want to drink her tears. Mmm, I can just taste them."

"You're a creeper, Cartman." Kenny said.

"You're not drinking my girlfriend's tears, fatass!"

"Or you could just fuck her. She's bound to shut up then." Kenny smirked.

A lump grew in Kyle's throat. He really didn't like the thought of Stan and Wendy getting it on. He'd rather watch them make-out for an hour than even think or hear about them having sex. He really hated it.

"You can't have sex with her!" Kyle said a little too loud. Some people turned there heads.

Stan raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Um…because…it could be another reason for to take advantage of you."

"How?"

"She could…um…end up on top?"

They all just looked at him then Cartman burst out laughing along with Kenny.

"Damn it Kyle!" Stan's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"What? It could be a possibility."

"If it a possibility for be then I guess if you ever dated anyone they'd be on top ever single time."

_I'd hope so if I dated you._

"How does that even work?" Cartman said through tears.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Kenny laughed.

Cartman thought for a second, "No, I don't think you should."

* * *

><p>'…<em>you sing the words but don't know what it means<em>

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook_

_For the last time_

_Take a good hard look…'_

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle sat on the bench at Stark's pond as Kyle fumbled with his fingers. As much as he wanted to tell someone about his feelings and get it off his chest he didn't imagine that it would this hard.<p>

"God Kyle! We've been sitting here for five minutes and I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Ok, ok! It's just I haven't told anyone and…"

"And?"

"Can I trust you to not tell _anyone_?"

"Yes just get on with it."

"Ok. I like Stan." The red-head sighed in relief of finally getting it out.

Kenny chuckled, "That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'?"

"I thought you'd say something more of interest."

"That is interesting!" Kyle defended his feelings.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I've got to wait."

"For what?"

"For him to break up with Wendy, of course."

"Well, you might be to late then if you wait that long."

"Why?"

"They've been dating for years. What makes you think they'd break up long enough for you to get with Stan? Think about it."

Kenny got up and left to his house leaving Kyle to think for the billionth time.

_What if Kenny's right? What if I wait too long?_

He looked down at his numb hands. It was unusually cold outside. He didn't want to let Wendy win. To let them get married and have a million little Stendy babies. Even though they'd be Stan children they'd have that girl as their mother. They'd be raised like little bitches because everyone knows Stan would let Wendy be in charge of them. 'As long as they're safe,' would be all he'd say.

The red-head wasn't going to wait anymore. He was going to tell Stan everything if Stan would let him. He'd tell Stan about when he first had the warm feeling for him and about when he found out in the bathroom and why he was being so weird lately. Though he wanted to tell Stan all of this now; he had to wait for the perfect moment. And when would be a better time to tell him then at the party on Friday?

* * *

><p>'<em>...But you really need to listen to me<em>

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this_

_I'm okay!_

_Trust me…' –I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked it! I hit my goal again of two thousand words and I've got it in be the weekend! Yay me! So I'm glad lots of people liked it. As long as there are people to read it, I don't care about reviews, I'll keep supplying. So everyone have a good weekend and I'll probably get a chapter in by next weekend, plus my spring break starts next weekend so I'll probably get some chapters in that period of time. Planning these chapters does take time and hard work you know. Hugs and kisses everyone! (PS: I was so excited to update that I didn't proofread. OxO Sorry, guys!)<br>_


	3. PMSing

_I'm so sorry love puppies for not updating! I admit I'm just being lazy now but I'm working on this and chapters 4 and 5. So they should be up hopefully by Friday. I've got them planned. I don't think I said but My Chemical Romance was the band for the song for last chapter. Also I don't remember what day this was supposed to be so it'll be Thursday, the day before the party. Ok puppies, on with this stuff!_

* * *

><p>'<em>I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style<em>

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you…'_

* * *

><p>The red-head at in the passenger seat of Stan's car. They were both pretty excited about the party the next day, Kyle beginning excited for different reasons. Stan talked on about how Kenny said he might be able to get some alcohol for the party. Kenny's uncle owned a liquor store on the outskirts of town.<p>

The two pulled up into the student parking lot and parked in an empty corner of parking lot. They quickly made they way through the parking lot and in to the wide double doors of the school. Kyle had agreed on coming early to Stan's house so he could help set up. Inside the school was already buzzing with excitement of the next day. The pair headed to their side by side lockers where Wendy was waiting.

Kyle grimaced at the view of her. She wore bronze colored knee high boots, a yellow mini-skirt that didn't seem to cover up her lady parts, and a purple see through tank-top with her black, B-cup bra straps showing. The scent of cheap perfume wafted through the air as they neared her. It smelled purple, her signature color. She was clearly pissed off about something since she had her vulture hands on her hips, her boots clacking as she tapped her feet, and complete with the ugly look on her face.

The minute her stormy gray orbs landed on me and him it was on. She strutted up to him and smacked him dead across his face. He looked back at her with a completely unsurprised look.

"What was that for?" he deadpanned at her.

"When were you going to tell me about this party Stanley?"

"Really? I was going to tell you today so unbunch your panties already and spare me the drama, seriously."

She looked at him with saddened eyes, "Fine, since you're being rude to me I'll leave without a kiss or goodbye." She gracefully spun around on her two inched heel and stalked away.

"Like anyone would want a kiss from her." Kyle snorted and collected his things together.

"Hehe, yeah."

"Well see ya' at lunch, dude." With that, Kyle marched off to his own class.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?<em>

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?...'_

* * *

><p>Our favorite little red-head had Study Hall and that was his block before lunch. He had it with Pip and Butters who he usually kept up to date with his personal problems. They probably knew more about his 'love life' than Stan and Kenny knew combined. Or at least that's what he thought.<p>

"Good afternoon, Kyle!" Pip to his seat on the right of Kyle as Butters took the left.

"Hey Pip, Butters. So you heard about Stan's party tomorrow?"

"O-of course. Oh boy, I can't wait!"

"Well you know, I was thinking about telling Stan…you know…" The Jew blushed.

"What?" "…" "Oh" The other two said in unison.

"Should I tell him?"

"I don't know, Kyle. If you think you should tell him then go ahead and tell him. As long as you feel that you should." Pip shrugged and began on his homework.

Kyle gave a heavy sigh, "You guy aren't any help."

* * *

><p>'…<em>You're so beautiful<em>

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you is_

_All that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you...'_

* * *

><p>Stan placed his lunch tray down where Kenny and Cartman were already waiting. "Hippie, where's Jewboy? Have you gotten tired of ramming his tight little ass?"<p>

"And how would you know that?" Kenny smirked.

"Ay! What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey dudes." Kyle plopped down next to Stan.

"Glad you're here, you saved me from these assholes. Where were you?"

"Tweek had a meltdown and I was the only one around to help him."

"Stan!" Wendy's shrill voice could be heard over all the loud noise in the cafeteria. She made herself comfortable in the noirette's lap.

"I've forgiven you for being such an ass to me this morning. What would really make me happy is if you'd buy me a dress for tomorrow." She batted her eyelashes innocently at Stan.

_Disgusting…_

"Well I guess I'm just not in the mood for making you happy right now am I?"

"You are so not cool." She crossed her thin arms across her chest.

Kyle jabbed at his food, nearly breaking the cheap plastic fork he held. He just couldn't handle the girl's snobby attitude; it pissed him off so much. He looked the two over.

Stan rested a hand on the girl's hip rubbed her a little. The Jew crinkled his nose. He couldn't get further into detail. He picked up his tray.

"Hey where are you going?" The Stan looked at him curiously.

"I'm goin' to class early, I'll be able to study so more."

"Ok, bye."

Stan watched Kyle suspiciously, knowing that that wasn't why Kyle had left.

* * *

><p>'…<em>I like the way you misbehave<em>

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep you cool_

_When I'm complicated_

_But that's not why I love you…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle was spending the night at Stan's that night and they were driving from Stan's football practice. Kyle was extremely unhappy because he had to hear Wendy talk the whole time and Bebe was sick from the stomach flu. He turned his tired gaze to the window watching the houses go by as the turned on to the ladder's street.<p>

"Are you PMSing or something? You've been moody all day."

"No, I'm _not _PMSing; I just annoyed because everywhere I go _she's _there and I have to hear her talk and talk and talk. How do you put up with that shit?"

"IDK, I'm just that good." He glanced at the red-head as they pulled up into the Marsh's driveway.

The got out the car and into the house. They spent most of that night watching TV, doing homework, and eating. Now Kyle was wide awake next to a sleeping Stan. That's how it always ended whenever he came over. He watched the noirette wanting desperately to be closer to him. He slowly moved closer him until he was only inches away. He could feel the others breath on his cheeks. He pressed himself to the other's chest taking in his scent. He felt safer and calmer this way. Soon he fell asleep curled into the taller boy. He wanted to stay that way forever.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Even though we didn't make it through<em>

_I am always here for you_

_You…_

* * *

><p><em>Soooo, as you can tell not my favorite chapter; couldn't even get 2,000 words or proofread. T-T I really rushed it because it's nearly 6:40 am and I'm tired as h-ll. Also I quickly wanted to get through this so we can get to the party scenes. XD Plus, I'm not really getting into third person so I think I'll be going back to POV's again and it'll probably be mostly Kyle. Still I'm glad I could get it up for you guys. The song was by Avril Lavigne and it's one of my favorites. Good-night (good-morning) puppies!<em>


	4. Partying, Partying, Yeah!

_I'm so sorry everyone for not updating for so long! I've got now excuse except for being lazy but here you go. This is my present for Kyle since today is his B-Day. 5/26 Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'<em>How you choose to express yourself, It's all your own and I can tell<em>

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside, it's intuitive you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmm it comes naturally…'_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of rushing water and an empty spot beside me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I pulled myself out the bed and towards the bathroom door.<p>

"Stan, can I come in? I need to brush my teeth."

"Yeah."

Steam met my face as I stepped into the bathroom. I grabbed my emerald tooth-brush and squeezed minty paste on to it. As I brushed my mind began to wonder to what Stan looked like behind that velvety shower curtain. His perfectly toned abs and his undoubtedly large di- _Ahg! _I shooed the images away but still, to my misfortune, a tent began to grow in my boxers. I quickly rinsed my mouth and high-tailed it out the room; slamming the door behind me.

Pulling some of Stan's clothes on (which were _way _too big for me), I nearly tripped going down the stairs.

"Good-morning Kyle! Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes, Mrs. Marsh. Thank you."

She set a plate of fluffy, syrupy deliciousness in front of me as Stan entered the room; his jet black hair still damp. She set some pancakes in front of him and went upstairs to get ready for work.

"Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Huh?"

"You ran out the bathroom like a maniac."

"Oh yeah, it was nothing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the morning could be defined with this, "AWKWAARRD". And so was the ride to school. I could tell that today was going to be a loooonnng day.

* * *

><p>'…<em>And it takes my breath away, what you do so naturally<em>

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be_

_Everything come naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it come naturally, bay bay baby…"_

* * *

><p>It was lunch and it seemed like a thousand people were flocking around our table; or at least around Stan. Each one talking about party this and party that. I began the hate that party but what got me more was something who sat perched in his lap. More like someone. Someone who was making me more and more jealous by the second. I didn't like the way he was touching her either, the way he caressed her hips so gently. She didn't deserve nor did she deserve him. Still, I don't see how Stan can't get enough of her. No matter how much he bad-mouths her, they always ended up here.<p>

My eyes began to burn with a fresh batch of tears so I decided to remove myself before they could fall. Hoping he wouldn't notice, I slyly slid from my seat and out of the cafeteria. I cried silently as I aimlessly staggered through the long hallways with no place in mind. It seemed stupid for me to be acting in such a pitiful way but I couldn't help it.

Somehow I ended up at the library but this was to be expected. I always end up here when I'm in this state of mind. You could say that it was sort of like my refuge. I went to the farthest corner of the large room where few people went and crouched in my emo corner (that's what Stan calls it whenever he finds my here). I tucked my head into my arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'…<em>You have a way of moving me<em>

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (you know it does)_

_It come naturally…'_

* * *

><p>"Kyle."<p>

I felt a large hand on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Kyle!"

"Mmmm…what?"

I stared up at the figure; my vision was still hazy but could tell who it was.

"Emo corner, again dude?" He gave me his famous, toothy smile.

"Yeah."

He helped me to my feet but I stumbled a little bit.

"You need help?"

"No, I'm good."

"Nah." Next thing you know, I was being carried bridal style towards the entrance. My face lit up in a deep blush.

"W-what are you doing! This is embarrassing. I said it didn't need any help!"

"Just relax, ok? I've got you. So what happened this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"No lying Kyle or I'll drop you."

"Isn't that kind of harsh? Well, nothing happened."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really."

"You are extremely stubborn, you know that?"

He placed me down by the car and we both climbed in. We talked about some meaningless shit as he drove to his house. We pulled up to his house and walked up to the door. Turns out Stan's parents left early.

_Later that night_

Stan was off doing whatever the hell as I greeted the many people who came to the door and made sure no one broke anything. I was dying for some alcohol to be in my system. Ultimately I left to the kitchen to grab a beer not caring what the hell happened to the house.

There I found Stan playing 'Spin the Bottle' with Kenny, Bebe, Craig, Red, Token, Cartman, and Wendy. He some how managed to get shit-faced 20 minutes into the party. I leaned back against the kitchen table and I watched the game.

"Oks Wends ish yur turns." Bebe slurred out, two beer bottles in hand.

"Lay back on the alcohol, Bebe. I don't feel like taking you to the hospital tonight."

"Jush shut up and spins the bottle!" She giggled.

I watched her spin the bottle with her long, bony fingers. It landed on Cartman. I snickered.

"Awwwwwwww yeeeeeeeeeeaah! Get some Cartman!"

"Ay! Shut the fuck up Kenneh!"

"Ugh, let's get this over with."

Wendy leaned forward towards Cartman and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, wurs the action at?" Bebe swayed back and forth.

"All I had to do was kiss him and I did that!"

"Heeeyyy Kyyyy!"

Stan pulled himself up and stumbled towards me.

"How long have ya been there!"

"5 minutes, I think."

"Haha, lets go dance."

"Wait your leaving Stan?"

"I'll be back, bitch!"

He snagged my arm and led my out the room before Wendy could scold him. 'Na Na Na' by MCR blared through the speakers. I laughed as stomped his feet on the ground to the beat. I started to dancing with him not caring if I didn't have rhythm. Many songs and drinks later and I was just a shit-face as him.

'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopaz and Pitbull was playing now. This is where stuff started switching up. He grabbed me by my waist and pressed my body to his. I would have freaked out if I was sober but considering that I'm not, well I guess that make this a whole different ball game, huh?

We grinded hard against each other and soon the heat was just too much to bare. I pulled his lips down to mine and attacked him. We moved our lips in unison and he pressed his hips hard against mine. He lifted me up without breaking our make-out session and quickly ran up the stairs and to his bedroom. We both knew how this night was going to end. I gasped as he threw me on to the bed and tackled me. Again we started to bump and grind. One by one we'd lose an article of clothing. And soon all that we wore was our boxers. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

Well, I guess you know how the night ends.

* * *

><p>'…<em>When we collide, sparks fly<em>

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath way_

_You are…' –Naturally_

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhangerz! XD I'll just leave the rest to your imagination. And yes I did, I used Rebecca Black's 'Friday' for the title of this chapter. I can't say that I hate it but I honestly don't like it. The song this time was by Selena Gomez. Just incase I hope I didn't offend and body by say 'emo corner'. If I did, then I'm sincerely sorry. Just in case anyone's wondering, no Stan not just going to be secretly in love with Kyle and then happy ending. Kyle's gonna have to work for it and I need the drama to keep it going. Loves for everyones!<em>


	5. Broken Hearts

'_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight, all the time… '_

* * *

><p>The morning sunshine glowed on Kyle's pale face as he groggily rubbed his eyes. He tried to sit up but pain quickly shot up his spine. Flopping back down onto the soft bed he soon registered that he was in his best friend's room. It seemed slightly colder then it normally did but then he felt the comforter rub against his bare skin. Kyle held his breath and slowly lifted the blanket, confirming that he was naked. Shakily, the red head turned over to see that the person to take his virginity was none other than Stan Marsh.<p>

He desperately tried to remember the forgotten night but it kept slipping away. He was scared, _very _scared. He had absolutely no idea of what he was going to do. Kyle had known that the party was a bad idea but all he wanted to do was make Stan happy. But this, this surely wouldn't. The red haired teen fell even further into the pit of despair when the older teen began to stir.

"Ugh…what the hell happened?"

Kyle closed his eyes tightly when he felt Stan look over at him. "Holy shit!"

They sat there awkwardly for what seemed like hours to Kyle. Stan bore fiery holes into the side of the latter's face but he simply kept his gaze on the ceiling though it took some real effort. They both were at a loose of words at the moment, neither knowing how to break the silence. When it became extremely unbearable, Stan spoke up.

"So… um… we did it?"

"Yeah,"

"What now?"

"I don't know,"

Once again they sat in silence. Kyle subconsciously pulled the covers over his chest feeling that if he didn't his heart would burst out. Finally, he gathered the courage to say what could change both of their worlds completely.

"S-Stan, can it tell you something?"

"S-sure,"

"It's really important,"

"Ok…"

The red head bit his lip, "I really love you, dude."

* * *

><p>'…<em>Nor could I ever own what's mine<em>

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time…'_

* * *

><p>The black haired teen's cheeks turned crimson red, "Haha…I already knew that."<p>

Kyle forced himself up, ignoring the pain, "No! I really mean it!"

"But I've got a girlfriend! Plus we're both guys,"

"I don't care about all of that, Stan. I love you and you're going to have to believe that whether you like it or not!"

They stared intensely into each others' eyes, both searching for something. Still, by each passing second Kyle could feel himself crumbling. His arms began to shake and he could feel the prickle of fresh emotion juice behind his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Stan." His voice cracked on his super best friend's name and finally stopped fighting the tears.

"Aww, aww! Don't cry."

The older teen pulled Kyle into a hug and awkwardly patted his back. Finally Kyle's tears subdued and he pressed his face into Stan's neck. He wanted to stay like this as long as possible. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Kyle's side today.

* * *

><p>'…<em>How did we get here?<em>

_When I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know…'_

* * *

><p>"What's going on in here?"<p>

The two boys flew apart when the heard Wendy's shrill voice. She stomped over and pulled her boyfriend from the bed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Wait Wendy, y-"

"Be quiet, Stanley,"

"No Wendy, you don't understand! We were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing. Don't get mad at him. What we did doesn't matter,"

Kyle felt like someone shot an arrow straight through his heart. It didn't matter if he loved him or not, to Stan it would only be a drunken accident, though to Kyle it was something more. Stan had to have felt something for him because even if he was drunk. He wouldn't have done something like that for any reason.

"Hey Kyle, I think…I think it would be best if you just left,"

Kyle's throat tightened and his heart clenched in pain. He quickly gathered his clothes and ran out of the house whilst stumbling over plenty of drunken; passed out teenagers. Another batch of warm tears flowed from his eyes as his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>'…<em>The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue<em>

_Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all_

_Well I will figure this on out on my own…'_

* * *

><p>Stan found himself in quite the predicament. He was stuck in a love triangle; well it wasn't really a triangle. He wasn't sure who he loved now. He and Wendy had a somewhat steady on and off relationship though he wasn't as into her as he used to be. She was more like his second mother or something. To him, Kyle was one of the most important people in his life, if not <em>the <em>most important. He was like a brother to him though Stan occasionally had dirty thoughts including the red head.

Sadly, he had Wendy crying in his arms.

"Stan, d-did you want to…with him?"

"Of course not," he lied.

The brunette girl pulled her snotty, wet face out of his shirt making the boy automatically grimace.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Well then… do you like… want to… um… do it with me?"

"What?"

"I mean if you didn't want to with him then you'd want to with me, right?"

"Please Wendy, I've had a rough night and I just want to relax today."

"Oh ok then, we can watch TV or something," she said, disappointment hinted in her voice.

"Actually, I just really want to be alone today. Plus I've got to get all these people out of here and clean up."

"Well, if you want I'll do that and you can have a nice nap."

"Fine, do whatever."

She looked at him sadly and left the room. He sighed put some comfortable clothes on before lying back down on the bed. All he really wanted to do was sleep and hopefully when he woke up everything would be back to normal. But no, he knew he would some how have to fix all of this.

* * *

><p>'…<em>There is something<em>

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true… ' –Decode, Paramore_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I'm back from being a douche bag! :D I'm just now realizing that it's been nearly 3 months since I updated. I don't mind if you all hate me, I deserve it. I had a long bout of laziness and a big Hetalia craze. I literally have wasted my summer break away. I'll try and update sooner guys. R&amp;R<br>_


	6. To See You

_Hiya guys! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, my internet wasn't working. :( Thanks for all the kind reviews too; you don't know how happy it makes me to hear from you guys. :D Also I edited the last chapter but you don't have to read that because I didn't change much. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'<em>Notice me, take my hand<em>

_Why are we stranger when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?...'_

* * *

><p>Kyle burst through the front door of his house, ignoring his mother as she asked what was wrong with him. Running to his room; he slammed his bedroom door shut and hurled himself on to his bed. In hindsight, he would have left as soon as he woke up that morning. Now he ruined his friendship and Stan wouldn't want to see him ever again.<p>

He cried for what seemed like hours until he heard someone knocking softly on his door.

"Can I come in?" It was Ike.

"Leave me alone," His remark didn't matter though because his brother was already standing next to him.

"What happened?"

"It's all my fault, Ike!" The red head grabbed the Canadian boy and sobbed into his shoulder. Ike rubbed Kyle's back soothingly, waiting for him to calm down. Finally when Kyle was down to only a few sniffles he talked.

"What do I do, Ike? I ruined everything! He'll never talk to me again."

"Is this about Stan?"

"Yeah… I-I told him…"

"Oh… What'd he say?"

"He still loves Wendy. I knew he'd never want to be with me, I should just give up…"

"Don't say that! Listen Kyle; after all of this you can't just give in like that, you'll regret it. You two need to get whatever happened last night settled. I know you can do it Kyle." The Canadian smiled at his older brother.

"Thanks Ike, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Haha, I don't know what you'd do either."

* * *

><p>'…<em>Every time I try to fly I fall without me wings<em>

_I feel so small, I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby…'_

* * *

><p>Stan woke up at 12:32 in the afternoon to find his house back to normal thanks to Wendy's help. He stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, his head still pounding with a light headache from his hangover. He grabbed a bag of chips before returning to the living room to watch TV. After minutes of flipping though channels he settled on a cheesy chick flick. It instantly reminded him of Kyle and how they'd make fun of them though they both secretly liked watching the movies.<p>

It made him miss the red head despite the feeling the other harbored for him. Honestly, he wasn't sure who he wanted to be with. He had always preferred Kyle over Wendy though. Wendy was an overbearing, nagging, bitch who didn't give a shit about anyone other than herself even though she acted like she did. Stan knew that Wendy only dated him to boost her popularity yet he still allowed himself to be used.

Then there was Kyle. Though Kyle nagged him sometimes he knew it was only out of love and care. The red head had been with him through thick and then and never left him like Wendy did. Overall Kyle was the better choice. Still, Stan had no idea what to do.

All he wanted at that point was to see the red head and apologize to him. It was his fault after all that the other ran crying out his bedroom earlier that morning. _I've got to see him…_

* * *

><p>…<em>I make believe that you are here<em>

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have done?_

_You seem to move on easy…'_

* * *

><p>Stan tapped his foot on the floor, nervously waiting for Kyle to show up. Finally a light knocking sounded at the door. The black haired teen flew up to open it for his friend.<p>

"Kyle!"

"Hey Stan," There was a light pink tingeing the red head's cheeks. Stan moved past allowing Kyle to go by as he kicked off his shoes and hung his signature orange jacket up. They both sat down on the couch when Stan turned to Kyle.

"Ky, I'm sorry for being such a jackass."

"It's ok, Stan. Thank you." The red head gave him a small smile. Stan pulled Kyle into a tight hug noticing how much better he fit there instead of Wendy.

After that, things kind of went back to normal despite the fact that they had sex and Kyle confessed his feeling for the taller teen. They laughed and talked like normal but for some reason Stan thought the other looked a lot sexier than he had a few days ago. Stan really started to notice him. Like how cute is laugh was or how fluffy his hair looked. He reached his hand out and pulled one of the curly locks before running his hands through the silky red hair.

"Um Stan, what are you doing?" The black haired teen quickly pulled his hands away.

"Oh sorry, I just really wanted to touch it for some reason. You know, you have really soft hair." Kyle blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks I guess."

"Any day,"

They sat watching TV again for a while when Stan caught himself staring at the other again. Well, staring at his eyes to be exact. Kyle had long red eyelashes that contrasted with his emerald colored orbs, a little bit of hazel laced his pupils. His eyes were fairly large for a guy but he didn't care, Stan liked Kyle's eyes.

Once again green eyes met blue.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"Y-yeah, I'll get it." Stan wiped away an invisible smudge on the smaller teen's face though when he stopped pretend wiping he left his hand on the Kyle cheek. He stared into the others' eyes, feeling hypnotized.

Before he knew it he was leaning in towards the red heads lips. It started off as a simple brush of their lips before they pressed harder into each other. Kyle dug his nails into Stan t-shirt as the black haired teen hugged him closer by his thin waist. A few minutes passed before Kyle pulled back for air but Stan took advantage of the moment by sticking his warm tongue into the latter's inviting mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance which Stan quickly won. The two explored each others mouth, savoring each others flavor. Stan pressed Kyle into the couch cushion trying to get even closer to the red head.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined all too soon by the sound of a key clicking in the door. They tried to pull apart quickly but whoever was at the door was faster then them.

"Stan, I thought I'd- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Wendy stood in the door; cheeks flushed red, the spare key falling from her gloved hand as she stared in a mix of anger and shock.

"I LEAVE YOU HERE FOR A FEW FUCKING HOURS AND YOU DO THIS!" She screeched; her voice about 5 octaves higher than normal. Both the teens on the couch visibly flinched. It was like déjà vu.

Stan couldn't say that it wasn't what it looked like because it was _exactly _what it looked like. He had wanted to kiss Kyle and so he did. But instead of saying anything they both just settled for silence.

"Stan, do explain to me what the fuck is going on before I rip both of your heads off!" Stan sat up and faced her.

"Well for starters Wendy, don't get mad at him. I'm the one who started it and I _did _want to kiss him."

"Why the hell would you want to kiss a scrawny little nerd? You've got me!"

"Don't call him a nerd! And also, did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want you?" Stan let his mouth flow freely without thinking, happy to finally say what he always wanted.

"I'd take Kyle over you any day. All you are is a self-centered, bitching whore who thinks she better than everyone else and you know what? Fuck you, get outta' my house."

"Fine then but don't come crying back to me when you and your little boy-toy break up." She walked swiftly up to Stan giving him one hard slap to the face before angrily walking out the house.

He sighed, rubbing the red mark on his face before locking the front door again. He turned back to his supposed 'boy-toy' and smiled.

"It was nice to finally get that off of my chest."

"Stan…" Kyle picked himself off the couch and hugged Stan tightly. They stayed like that for a while before Kyle pulled back.

"This doesn't me that you…?"

"It does. I like you -wait, scratch that- I love you Kyle." Stan lifted the redhead's chin, looking him deeply in the eyes before pulling him into a chaste, loving kiss. When they pulled away, Kyle smiled up at his new boyfriend.

"I love you too, Stan."

* * *

><p>'…<em>I may have made it rain, please forgive me<em>

_My weakness caused you pain and this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray that soon your face will fade away…' –Everytime, Britney Spears_

* * *

><p><em>Wow. This chapter wasn't supposed to end like that but I'm satisfied. Really Stan wasn't supposed to kiss Kyle yet at all and there would have been at least five more chapters but my fingers just kept typing so I couldn't stop there. XD I had plenty more songs to use too so I'll probably list them next chapter because they're awesome. Also I think the next chapter will be the last, so I hope you guys have enjoyed this. See you soon! R&amp;R<em>


	7. We Did It

_So everyone the time has come, the last chapter. The ending is always the hardest part for me. I hope you guys enjoyed my story and thank you for all the favorites and reviews. So without further ado, here's the last chapter! _

* * *

><p>'<em>We're getting higher every time that we love<em>

_A little closer to the things we fall back on_

_If you come over than together willing_

_We'll take over the world…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle chewed on his nails nervously as he snuck another glance at the clock. He still had 20 minutes left until the final bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day.<p>

It had been a month since the incident at Stan's house; they'd been going steady since. Only Kenny and Ike knew of their secret relationship which was kind of surprising; they had expected Wendy to tell everyone what she saw that day but she kept he mouth shut for once.

The reason why Kyle was so nervous? That night the couple had planned to get both of the families together and come out. The wait was killing the red head though. He didn't know how his or Stan's parents were going to act; if they were going to be angry or fine.

Kyle looked over to his boyfriend who was snoring lightly, head tucked under his arms. The red head smiled softly, seeing Stan so relaxed seemed to calm his nerves.

The minutes flew by and before he knew it everyone was filing out of the classroom, eager to get home. Kyle gathered his things and gently shook the black haired boy awake.

"Wha-?"

"Stan, it's time to go. Class is over." The other teen grabbed his books and they made their way to their lockers and got their backpacks. They decided to walk home that day instead of taking Stan's car. It started to snow slightly giving the atmosphere a majestic feel. Kyle giggled as the taller teen tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He grabbed Stan's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Stan pulled Kyle closer to himself, resting his head on the top of the smaller teens'. He sighed contently, wishing that the moment would never end.

A few minutes later they found themselves on the porch of Kyle's house. Stan turned the boy towards him and pressed his lips to Kyle's forehead before capturing his lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and gave the red head a hug.

Kyle waited at the front door until the other boy was out of sight before sighing and walking into his house. He was really dreading the night before him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Come on, come on, come on you know you've gotta<em>

_Come one, come on, come on and celebrate_

_Cause we are together made for each other_

_We can stand alone_

_And now no one can touch us…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle fingered the hem of his sweater nervously, his heart beating so fast and hard against his rib cage he thought it might explode. Stan stood to the left of him trying to find the right words to say to his and Kyle's parents. The intense glares of their family members not making it any better for the two.<p>

Kyle could feel his heart beat pounding in his head making him ever so dizzy. He couldn't take the torture of the silence anymore so he just blurted it out, "Stan and I are gay." Even in his feeble state he kept good grammar.

Stan could since how uncomfortable the other was so he grabbed a hold of his hand, running his thumb soothingly over the delicate skin. The red head visibly relaxed at the contact, a small smile forming on his lips.

The people across the room seemed to notice the small show of affection their glares softening.

Sheila clearing her voice asked, "Are you boys happy?"

The two looked slightly taken aback before answering yes to her question.

The large woman smiled at the boys, "Ok then."

"Ok what?"

"I approve."

"So do I, I just want you boys to be happy." Sharon smiled at the boys too. Their fathers mumbled their approvals too with minimal complaint from Randy.

"Now then, let's go over some rules." Shelia said going into protective mother mode.

Both boys sigh with relief and annoyance. Relief from not being ridiculed by their families for loving each other but annoyance for obvious reasons. After a long lecture from both mothers on things the two boys could and couldn't do they were allowed time to be alone together as the grown-ups went to talk in the kitchen.

Stan stretched out across the couch resting his head in Kyle's lap. The red head rubbed his fingers through Stan's jet black hair enjoying the silky feel. He smiled happily down at person on lap. Stan placed a hand on the back of Kyle's head pulling him down to his lips giving the red head a chaste kiss. Kyle smiled into the kiss before pressing harder against Stan's mouth attempting to deepen it.

The two didn't want it to end but too soon they were interrupted. Shelia cleared her throat making herself known, "Um boys, it's time for Stan to go home." Kyle pulled away from their kiss; his cheeks beet red but Stan just smirked sitting up.

Stan pushed himself off the couch but turned and pulled Kyle up with him into an embrace. Not caring that their parents were in the room with them Stan kissed Kyle once again full on the lips despite the red head's protests. Sharon and Sheila aww'd at the sight of them but their dad's just frowned. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

They all said their goodbyes and the Marsh's were sent on their way. Kyle said goodnight to his parents and partially skipped up the stairs in glee. Sliding out of his dark green jeans and slipping into a white t-shirt that Stan had left over from one of their sleepovers he plopped into his bed, snuggling under the sheets. He went over the previous events in his head, happy that the hardest part was now over. All he and Stan had to worry about now was school.

* * *

><p>'…<em>We're falling fast will you think about it?<em>

_If I fall over will you catch me baby?_

_Cause there's an awful lot of people waiting_

_To get their hands on everything we've got…'_

* * *

><p>Kyle said goodbye to his parents and Ike as he and Stan left his house. Oddly enough, Kyle didn't feel nervous about today. He actually felt <em>excited<em>. He felt like now he and Stan didn't have to hide their love for each other. Stan held the door open for Kyle like a gentleman and closed it behind him before getting in himself. Kyle switched on the radio and Natasha Bedingfield's _These Words _came on. Kyle smiled as they drove to school, the upbeat music playing softly from the speakers. The song kind of reminded him of how he felt for Stan. He leaned against the taller boy, getting a little comfortable as he dozed of slightly. Finally they pulled up to the school.

Stan smiled brightly at Kyle, "You ready?"

Kyle grinned and nodded back. The two walked hand in hand to the school's front doors. They walked through the hallways not acknowledging anyone but each other though it seemed like whispers followed them everywhere they went. They made it to their lockers before a familiar voice called out to them. "Hey fags, finally started pounding each other's asses." Cartman snickered mockingly at them.

Kyle resisted the urge to pound the fat bastards face in so he instead ignored him. Cartman began to whine at the fact that he'd been ignored when Kenny came up to them.

"Cartman leave them the hell alone. So guys, finally coming out?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Stan laughed and pulled Kyle closer to him by his waist. He lifted the red heads chin and kissed him. People stopped and stared at them but they couldn't care less about them. Stan pulled away and smirked at the red head making his blush deepen.

"Aw sick! Get a room you fags!"

"Fuck off, Cartman!" Kenny yelled at him.

* * *

><p>'…<em>And I'll be singing cause you're all I need…'<em>

* * *

><p>The first few blocks went fairly well for the boys though people kept asking the two teens if they were dating. By the time it was lunch Stan and Kyle felt drained. The entered the cafeteria where people immediately started flocking around the two asking question after question.<p>

Finally when thing started settling down and Stan and Kyle were allowed time to eat their lunch a very familiar girl sat next to Stan. The red head glared at the brunette girl wrapping his thin arms around Stan's left arm.

"Don't worry Kyle, I'm not trying anything." She gave the teen a tired smile. "I just came to congratulate you two. You seem really happy together."

Wendy rested her chin in the palm of her hand as her expression changed slyly, "So, have you guys done anything yet?"

They yelled out an embarrassed,"No!" She chuckled before standing up; giving the two a genuine smile.

"I'm really happy for you two you know. Hey Stan, you're really lucky." She winked at the two before going to her own table.

Kyle's confused expression turned into a smile as he leaned his head on to Stan's shoulder, "That was nice."

"I guess you could say that." The black haired teen leaned back onto Kyle.

The rest of lunch went on normally except for Stan or Kyle occasionally flirting with each other. Lunch ended and everyone went to their evening blocks. Soon the school day was over and the couple drove to Stan's house. The black haired teen wrapped an arm around the red head's slender shoulders pulling him close. Kyle inhaled his boyfriends scent.

"Everything went better than I expect."

"It did, didn't it? I'm glad."

Kyle sighed happily, "I love you, Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle."

Stan looked down at the red head and smiled before kissing the top of his head. He couldn't wait to get home and spend a little quality time with his Kyle. _All mine…_

* * *

><p>'…<em>Cause we are together made for each other<em>

_We can stand alone_

_And now no one can touch us…' –No One Can Touch Us, Sing It Loud_

* * *

><p><em>This song was always going to be the song for the last chapter since I started this. Also, I just really had to sneak that Natasha Bedingfield song in here because I really love it. If you haven't heard it, listen to it, it's so cute! X) I was really excited to write that part with their parents, too. It got kind of corny towards the end though. Still I'm happy and I hope you are too! XD Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. Ciao!<em>


End file.
